Winter Chill
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: This is the third story of a fourpart series, which follows Autumn Snap and Summer Heat. Here, Zelgadiss and Xelloss have accepted that their friendship has developed into something deeper. Next, the story concludes in Spring Thaw.
1. Part 1

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

WINTER CHILL -- Part 1 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well, why don't we get more comfortable and I introduce you to something new, and you can drive me crazy for certain, okay? I didn't think that you'd say '_no_'!" Xelloss chuckled and undressed them both instantly using his magic. "Comfortable now? Oh, I'm just beginning…"

That evening their lovemaking was less rushed, more responsive to one another's needs. Xelloss was less mechanical and more passionate, while Zelgadiss was more fun loving and less deliberate. When at long last they were both sated and depleted, Zelgadiss held his lover in his arms and looked him over. Gods, Xelloss was an attractive man! He was lucky, so lucky. Xelloss wanted him in his 'natural' rock-encrusted state whenever they made love, so that Zelgadiss was beginning to feel desirable undisguised. What an incredible experience for him to be totally accepted, practically worshiped by the high-level Mazouku Priest and General!

Xelloss returned Zel's smile, then pulled his chimera closer. Together they snuggled and enjoyed the feeling of their outer surfaces caressing and being caressed. The next time he checked, Xelloss found that his lover had fallen asleep. How long had they been lying there? It didn't matter, it was only time passing as it always did, as it always had, and as it always would.

~~~~ 

The next morning, the group agreed to go in search of a ruined library, rumored to contain some of the Red Priest's notebooks, as well as other medical tomes of interest. The building was out of town, requiring them to camp out at least one night. Not normally a problem, but by late afternoon as the light drizzle turned to delicate snowflakes, the notion of setting up camp out-of-doors had lost its allure. 

Lina was grumbling enough to set off Zel and soon they were at one another's throats. "I didn't _say_ the weather diminished _your_ performance in _any _way, Mr. Sensitivity!" Lina snorted. "I _said_ we'd all be fresher in the morning if we headed back now and found an inn, library be damned!"

"And what _I_ said was, Don't go to any trouble for _me_, I'll be fine no matter what! The cold doesn't bother me," Zel smirked.

"Would anyone mind if I brought in some tents and handled dinner?" Xelloss asked.

Gourry slapped him on the back, "I'll help set them up!"

Amelia squealed, "Could you Mr. Xelloss? I don't think I can stand listening to them fight any longer!"

Lina and Zelgadiss paused mid threat. 

"Dinner? Did you say dinner?" Lina grinned. "Just make it a good one, and don't scrimp on the portions!"

"I'll do my best," Xelloss smiled and disappeared.

SHIMMER! 

When he rejoined the group, Lina had already started a roaring fire, magically. Gourry had downed a medium-sized tree and chopped it into log benches. Amelia and Zel had airlifted the logs into position around Lina's campfire to make a cozy place to talk and dry their feet.

With a snap of his fingers, Xelloss made a roast-on-a-spit appear and begin to turn slowly over the fire. Another flick of his wrist and three baskets of food, drink and dishware popped into view at Lina's elbow. She squeaked in delight. 

"Happy, Lina? The tents are over there," Xelloss said. Using his staff as a pointer, he indicated a slightly sheltered spot to one side. Five tents stood invitingly high and dry on cushions of pine needles. "Sorry, Gourry, I know you offered to help set them up, but it was just as easy this way."

Gourry brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled, "It's okay, I don't mind. Five, huh?"

"Yes," Xelloss smiled at him. "That way no one has to double up."

"That's been a problem for you? I didn't think you _slept_," Gourry said. His voice had _sounded_ innocent, but the twinkle in his eye showed the he had intended it to say more.

"Who said I _did_?" Xelloss smiled. 

"Then ya _don't_?" Gourry asked.

"Not really…but I find having my own room, or tent, affords me some _privacy_," Xelloss answered. He wondered if Gourry was being obtuse or crafty.

"Don't ya have that out in that **aster **place?" Gourry asked, again with that harmless expression.

"If I want to be entirely away from _all_ human contact, the astral plane is convenient. Anything else I chose to do behind closed doors…is a secret," Xelloss smiled. Okay, Mr. Gabriev, that's as much of an admission as you'll get from me, now lay off, he thought.

Zelgadiss caught the mental projection Xelloss hadn't put into words, exactly, and started to chuckle. 

Lina would have pounded any number of them, had there not been an ample feast to engage her attention. Amelia looked from Gourry to Zel to Xelloss suspiciously. "Miss Lina? I think the guys are keeping a secret from us, but I can't be sure."

"Oh, yeah? They just think they are cleverer than they really are. Don't worry 'bout them. They can't help that they are merely guys traveling in servitude with the two most beautiful gals on this planet!" both she and Amelia laughed slyly. 

"I, ah…think they're laughin' at us," Gourry said.

More silliness ensued as Xelloss passed another bottle of potent beverage around the circle of friends. Amelia was leaning heavily against Zel's shoulder, which prompted him to offer her a steady arm to her tent.

"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadiss. I suddenly feel very sleepy," she yawned.

Her yawn set off Gourry, then Lina into yawning spells. "You'd better go to bed, Gourry, before you split your face in two!' Lina insisted. "Hey, give me a hand up too."

~~~~ 

Xelloss dusted off imaginary dust from his gloved palms and smiled, "Well, that's done with…"

"Smooth, Xelloss. What did you put in that drink this time?" Zel sighed.

"That's a secret…"

"Xelloss…"

"Not a very interesting secret either. So, which tent would you like?"

"Please stay with me tonight?" Zel begged, quite unlike his usual aloof demeanor, Xelloss noticed.

"Okay, I…don't feel up to guarding a black dragon lair anyway," Xelloss smiled. "You are addicting, Mr. Zelgadiss. The more of you I drain, the more I seem to require to retain this… intense feeling of well being. I really am getting better at adjusting my shielding against your sometimes sickeningly upbeat but often exhilaratingly arousing emotions. You know, I think the reason other Mazouku don't go through the suffering I have had to go through is…"

Zel cut him off with a punch and a twisted smile, "You didn't appear to be suffering very much to me…"

Xelloss continued, with a chuckle, "There **was** some nausea and acutesuffering that I had to control with some delicious pain! And…I wasn't complaining…" He smiled with a mixture of evil mirth and carnal lust. 

"Seriously, the point I was trying to get to was… that maybe we aren't made to handle your human passions. We simply don't have the chemistry to enable our bodies to tolerate so much positive energy on a chronic basis."

Zelgadiss was kissing Xelloss's neck, working his way back to his lips. He paused long enough to ask, "This is _damaging_ you? Leaving off the shielding and learning to take pleasure from our lovemaking is _injuring_ you? Is that _true_?"

"Possibly, then again, I am just learning how to handle it all so it could simply be a matter of time. Eventually you reach some sort of steady-state, don't you?" Xelloss smiled. He took hold of Zel's free hand and tugged on it trying to lure him toward one of the empty tents. 

Zelgadiss half-turned and took a few steps, then said, "I _wanted_ to seduce you, but I didn't want to _harm_ you or put you in a position where you might someday resent or hate me. I looked into your eyes last week, and I thought I saw... Well, I think I saw…well saw _you,_ and I think you saw _me_. But I'm human and _I_ know what's going on. And it's wrong, unless you do too, Xelloss, unless you're _sure_. See, I know that I idolized your power first, _then _grew to… long for your company and um…body. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I _still _can't. And I never want to do anything to make you hate me. I couldn't bear that! So I want you to be _sure_ you _want_ to be with me."

"Oh, I want to be with you, that's for certain!" Xelloss smiled. His eyes darkened and his voice grew husky, "What's more, I don't want to leave you! I want to get to know you, who you are, how you feel…about everything. Because I _think_ I want to spend my life with you. Oh shit, now I've frightened you away." 

Zel tried to turn away from him, but Xelloss had grasped both his hands. Somewhere in that speech they had stopped walking, and he couldn't turn. 

"But you live forever," Zel whispered. He was dazed by that revelation. He had wanted a lover, but now…this was much more than he ever contemplated, much more.

"Now, Zelgadiss, don't let the time element get you down, hmmm?" Xelloss smiled. 

He released one of Zel's roughening hands as the chimera dropped his 'human' illusion. With his now-free hand, Xelloss flicked away snowflakes, which were catching in Zel's wiry hair. Xelloss coiled a few strands around one of his gloved fingers, drawing Zel's eyes to his. A cluster of flakes landed on the demon's lips. He whisked them away with his pink tongue. Zel's eyes moved to those lips, which were temptingly close. The lips moved as Xelloss whispered, "If you'll have me, I'll have you? And not even wild dragons can keep us apart."

"I…ah…don't think you know…I mean, I don't think I understood that correctly," Zel stuttered slightly. _He_ wants to stay with _me_? _He's_ asking _me_ to stay with _him_? Is that _possible_ for him to do?

"Oh? Well you were the one asking about 'pairing up' so I thought you would. Am I moving too fast?" Xelloss smiled in a mock-coy fashion.

"Xelloss, you told me you weren't free to lead a life independent from the Mazouku. If you and I were…together as a couple, you would have to break those bonds," Zel reminded him. Ah, logic and reason triumph over passion and irrationality!

"Unless…you become Mazouku, but…" Xelloss held up one finger jokingly. "I'm not suggesting that! That would ruin everything, you know. We couldn't enjoy this…" Xelloss kissed Zel briefly, smiled and deferred the topic for the time being.

"Ah, before you say anything else…what did you do with your staff? You had it with you, but now you don't?" Zel asked breathlessly. The kiss had wiped his mind clear of sensible thought and he was grappling for something to say.

Xelloss looked at his friend quizzically. What an odd thing to ask! "I sent it ahead to this tent to free up my hands. Coming inside?"

Zel smiled internally, thinking, "All right, suffer this! You'd think you needed the diversion as much as I did…"

Xelloss entered the tent on his hands and knees, then lifted the flap beckoning to Zel to join him. Zel nodded, looked around quickly, then-- satisfied that they were not being watched-- dipped his head and climbed inside.

~~~~ 

The library turned out to be more of a ruin than expected. A cracked roof had permitted water and mold to damage much of the collection. If there had been any of Rezo's papers, they were either sodden, rotting masses or long lost. Nothing of interest turned up, so Lina suggested that they try the next possibility. If it was equally devoid of usefulness, then they'd have to re-think the rest of their trip.

"I had promised Daddy I'd try and get back before the weather got too bad," Amelia sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, if the stuffs here, then it's been here for ages and it can hold out another six months, right?" Lina said.

"So we can go straight to Seyruun, then?" Amelia asked, brightening at the thought.

"Why not? I'd rather spend winter in a castle lookin' out at the snow than tramping through it!" Lina smiled and winked at Amelia.

"You mean, you'd come and stay with me? All winter?" Amelia nearly burst with excitement. "All of you? Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, and Mr. Zelgadiss…and you too, Mr. Xelloss, if you'd like. You are all invited, of course!" 

Amelia started jabbering on and making plans, "There's the mid-winter ball… everyone dresses up for that! Yes, Miss Lina, lots of the most delicious food you could imagine! You could help with the menu!"

Lina chuckled a bit, "Okay with me. WE could leave right now, but I kinda promised Zel I'd look into this last place…"

"Why don't you go on ahead with Amelia and Gourry," Zel said. "I'll check out that place alone, maybe the others in the area. This valley…well, I grew up here and I think I'd like to stay awhile, you can understand that…"

"But you'll come to Seyruun, won't you?" Amelia cried.

"Yes, if you like. I'll send a message from the inn where I'll be staying to let you know when I'll be coming. If you don't hear from me, then you can always send word to the family staying at my…my birthplace." Zel tried to be reassuring so that they would agree to leave him alone awhile without a struggle or scene.

"Okay…but only if you promise to make it to the ball—Mid-Winter's Day!" Amelia cheered.

As for his relationship with Xelloss, nothing had been resolved. He clung to Zel after the others had packed their tents, which were 'gifts' from Xelloss, and departed. Xelloss craved constant contact, which was usually satisfied by simply holding hands or wrapping an arm around Zel's waist or shoulders. As if pairing with his new boyfriend required a physical bond as well as the one that claimed his 'heart'. 

But what of his loyalty to his Mistress, Zelas? Zelgadiss wondered about that, but he knew better than to press him. Either Xelloss had no idea himself, he wasn't at liberty to say, or he just plain wouldn't tell. 

In spite of the uncertainty of their future together, Zelgadiss found himself lost in an euphoric state most of the time. Xelloss showered him with attention and affection, as he learned to adapt to ever-increasing degrees of Zel's responses. The more the human gave, the more he received and after being starved for this level of closeness and friendship for so many years, Zel cherished every moment spent in the company of his favorite demon.

Together, they wandered the valley where Zelgadiss had grown-up, drawing crowds wherever the appeared together. There were very few visitors to the valley, and two interesting ones were worth getting to know. Rezo's influence had been widespread and prodigious there at one time, so everyone wanted to see his only living offspring. Zelgadiss truly wore his 'public face', which was that of a handsome youth, adding to his popularity. He was correct in thinking that the villagers used no magic, and so minimized his use of it, at first. 

Xelloss, being a priest, caused a stir himself. Many people approached him and asked if he would bless their home, or establishment, with his presence a little while. As a result, neither of them had to pay for a room in an inn or sometimes even a meal! Zel felt they should do something in return for such well-meaning hospitality, so he and Xelloss began to do 'good deeds'. These started out small, like starting a fire with wet wood, or moving impossibly heavy stones. That was such a success that they branched out into the healing arts; well, Zelgadiss did, since Xelloss' black arts weren't much use for that. Before long, mothers were dragging their sick children to be healed by the Great-grandson of Rezo and his priest-lover. Well, it paid the bills!

Zelgadiss had reached his goal in life. He was home, in love and loved in returned (he considered it 'love' in any case), respected by his fellow citizens, and employed in meaningful work that didn't require much effort on his part. Even the threat of having to show up for a ball in the Seyruun palace couldn't staunch his happiness. It took something truly dreadful to do that.

One evening, the two men were cuddling, kissing, and talking together, sharing their thoughts in connubial bliss. 

"It's terrible how things have changed in these little towns," Zel was telling him. 'These places were decimated by that plague. I've seen so many empty buildings where vibrant businesses once flourished."

"Yes, but I've seen a few signs or recovery here and there where new families from the surrounds have moved in. But there certainly are few men or women your age about. Zel? Did you ask about that one boy, the one you once told that you loved?" Xelloss asked.

"Yes, actually…he was one of the first to die. All my friends…or kids I ran with are gone. I guess it's time I forgave Rezo for what he did to me," Zel smiled slightly. "Thanks to him, I am the only one of the kids I knew…that's still living."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? You didn't kill them all!" Zel said, then added, "Unless you caused the plague…"

"Me? No," Xelloss smiled slightly, then stroked Zel's hair and said in a soft, gentle voice, "I'm sorry he died. You must hurt from the loss." 

"Huh? No, I don't, you can read my feelings, right? So you know I no longer feel anything for him. That was too long ago, and the feelings were not deep enough to matter anymore. What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I was just trying to understand how long love lasts for you humans. 'Forever' is not a notion you mortals grasp well or can discern, not even _great_ lengths of time," Xelloss mused.

"For me forever lasts until I die, then it doesn't matter if time marches on or not," Zel said lightly.

Xelloss rubbed a pebbly spot on Zel's shoulder a moment while he thought about what to say next. "So, if you die then your feelings die with you?" Xelloss asked. 

Zel was silent. Xelloss looked deeply into his friend's eyes, hoping to uncover his hidden secrets. "I wonder what that means for someone like me?" 

"It depends upon what you really feel for me, I mean, independent from how you understand and absorb _my_ emotions," Zel said.

Xelloss closed his eyes and thought. He cleared his mind of all interference and lay silent for a long time. Zel gave him all the time he wanted, nearly falling asleep in the pleasant comfort of his lover's warmth lying beside him.

Xelloss opened his eyes, "Yes…Yes!"

Zel was startled out of his private reverie, "Yes?"

Xelloss captured his lips with his own and kissed Zel passionately for some time. When he pulled back he looked into his lover's eyes, "I love you. I can! Zel, I really do love you, and for me…it is forever, barring an unfortunate accident…"

"Oh…" Zel gasped, then smiled. "I believe you, because I want to."

An unusual giggle bubbled up from within the chimera youth's chest. He tried to suppress it, and instead blurted out, "Would you like to know my secret? You would? Well…I love _you_, too! What? You knew that already? Well, there's no fooling _you_, is here? No, I'm really thrilled to hear those words from your lips. I never thought I would. In fact, I was sure of it!"

"I believe that I am the first and only Mazouku to know human love like this," Xelloss smiled. 

Then Zel's contagious joy became overwhelming. Xelloss drank it in and reeled like a besotted teenager. "This…is…amazing… Ecstasy! That is the word, right? I am transported beyond happiness to a state of rapture beyond my capabilities to contain it!" Xelloss laughed and hugged his friend. 

He got out of bed and danced around the room to the tune of his heart. 

"Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss… I am very glad we became best friends, my love."

"Me too, Mr. Xelloss," Zel sighed with contentment and excitement blended into one, "…My one true love."

~~~~ 

Zelgadiss awakened late that night. They had let the fire die to glowing embers and the temperature had dipped below freezing. It felt like snow. Xelloss was sitting up and beginning to move around.

"Xelloss?"

"Zel, I must leave you for…a while. I can't say how long because I don't really know. I have been putting off my…work lately, but no longer."

"Right this _second_? You can't wait until _morning_, just to give us a few more _minutes_ together?" Zel asked desperately.

Xelloss chuckled a little, "If I'd done what I was _supposed_ to be doing, we wouldn't have had _any_ time together. No, it's serious and somewhat dangerous…" 

He noted Zel's sudden flash of concern for his health, and reassured him, "Oh, not to _me_! One last kiss then… Zelgadiss, my love, I'll find you wherever you are. My conception of time and duration are not keen, so…I won't be gone any longer than I must. You believe me when I say that? You _do_, don't you?"

Xelloss looked so desperate for Zel to forgive him for the separation, that Zel said, "Yes, I believe you. I love you and know you'll take good care of that part of my heart you've stolen from me. Bring it back in one piece, all right?"

Xelloss nodded, "One last thing you can do for me, okay?"

"Name it."

"Go to the Mid-Winter ball in Seyruun if I'm not back here the week before. I certainly hope this won't take that long, but I'm not the only player in this scenario." His faced clouded over briefly, then conceiving a more pleasant idea he suggested, "I will meet you there and we'll announce our…permanent bond, if you'd like."

Zel sprang to Xelloss and enfolded him in a warm hug. "Yes…we'll do that. Gods, I love you so much."

They kissed and then SHIMMER! 

Xelloss was gone while he could still tear himself away. He had thought about just leaving without telling Zel-- it hurt so _much_ to face him. Pain, when had pain _hurt _before? Emotional pain _really _hurt. He was simply going to disappear, but he had lingered and even tickled Zel's nose to awaken him, and he was glad he did. He had promised to acknowledge publicly a bond with a human, something he _knew_ no Mazouku had done before. He wasn't sure it was possible, but who was going to stop him? He was just a tool to Zelas, wasn't he? She couldn't fathom his emotional ties to Zelgadiss, or understand them enough to care; that is, as long as he fulfilled his duties to her. Well, that's what he was going to do now, wasn't it? Well, at least he'd left Zel happy. Yes, he'd tasted 'happy' and let his senses bathe in that emotional brew a few moments, before transporting on to his next task.

~*~ End Winter Chill Part 1.


	2. Part 2

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

WINTER CHILL -- Part 2 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Zel sprang to Xelloss and enfolded him in a warm hug. "Yes…we'll do that. Gods, I love you so much."

They kissed and then SHIMMER! 

At least he'd left Zel happy, he'd tasted 'happy' and let his senses bathe in that emotional brew a few moments, then transported to his next task.

By morning the snowfall amounted to several inches. Zel shivered and moved closer to the center of the bed, searching out that warmth he'd become accustomed to of late. But he only found colder sheets. _Naturally_, Xelloss wouldn't be back so soon. Zel pulled the covers tightly around him, covering his head, sheltering himself from the outside world. Just wait.

The sun was skirting the horizon in true winter style in the northern lands by the time the young chimera man had settled into his customary seat at 'their' table for the mid-day meal.

"Just you today, Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. Just me," Zel sighed. "Coffee and the roasted potatoes, please."

"Certainly. I'll be back with your coffee immediately," the waiter paused.

Zel raised a rock-encrusted eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

"Will the other gentleman be joining you later…for the evening meal, Sir?"

"Ah…I don't know. He was called away," Zel answered evasively.

"Priestly duties? Such a skilful man he is. I'm sure he's often called upon to serve those less fortunate," the waiter smiled, pleased to have surmised correctly when Zel nodded in answer.

"Yes, he has obligations to fulfill elsewhere," Zel sighed and returned his gaze out the frosty window. He wondered where his friend was, and how he was doing…

Zelgadiss skipped dinner altogether. He sipped some tea in his room and read one of the volumes on magic, which he had found entombed in one of village shrines. Interesting material, though mostly utilitarian in nature; weather prediction, pest prevention for crops, and both processes and incantations for improving the long-term storage of food and preventing spoilage. When the light from his candle had burned itself out, his chanted, LIGHTING and continued to read by a glowing orb of his own making.

Xelloss did not return that night. Nor did he return the next, or the next. By the end of a week's time, Zelgadiss was feeling his loss acutely, and rarely stirred from his room except to eat. 

On the weekend, he felt the urge to get out. Damn, the roads were a mess! Reluctantly, Zel left his room and plodded through the deepening snow to town. A stiff wind promised to impede his progress all the way, even as cold tolerant and sure-footed as he was, so he whispered a quick chant and threw up a barrier to shield himself from the worst onslaught. He visited the coffee merchant for some tea and the liquor tradesman where he purchased a bottle of wine and a brandy. 

"Haven't seen you and yer priest friend about town," the last shopkeeper had said. So had the first, and the few brave souls he'd encountered on the street.

"No. He's fulfilling duties elsewhere, so for the time being, I'm catching up on my reading," Zel said. It was becoming his new litany. Priests were busy people and everyone accepted that excuse for his sudden disappearance. 

But what could possibly be keeping Xelloss so long? Why couldn't he just buzz over for a quick hello? Just blink in and out, and let him know he was okay? Zel had plenty of questions, but no satisfying answers resulted. 

"Well, there's another storm heading this way. I, ah, heard that from a traveler coming through from further north. So, better grab whatcher'll be needing for the next few days." The merchant hauled out a heavy rucksack. "Here, yer be needing this for the extra bottles, Mr. Greywords."

"Thank you. I'll return it with the empty bottles," Zel smiled slightly. Or…at least his magically enhanced human face appeared to smiled good-naturedly. 

"No hurry, I know yer will!"

Ten days. Xelloss had been gone ten days without a word or flash of aura, and Zel was becoming more concerned. Still, Xelloss had intimated that he might be away as long as mid-winter, and that was a few weeks off yet. So, the young man waited patiently, visiting a few people more out of a habit than as a courtesy, and attempting to go about his life in his customary patterns. But he wasn't happy.

His dispirited demeanor became noticeable by the third week of Xelloss' absence. Zelgadiss hated drinking alone. He hated sleeping alone. He hated being alone. Why hadn't Xelloss tried to contact him?! What enemy could be so engaging? So many questions rattling about in the chimera's head, and no one to discuss them with. No charming, articulate man to parlay with, to trade insults or compliments, to skillfully debate the issues. No one to explore the depths of his feelings, which were in such turmoil. Zelgadiss missed his friend, his best friend.

And lover. A love just discovered, barely realized. So intense was his longing, that Zelgadiss broke down one night and cried himself to sleep. Gods…he needed his friend and lover back in his life.

A few days later, Zelgadiss packed a few bags and bought a sturdy war-horse, one strong enough to carry his actual stony weight. He could control his weight magically for great lengths of time, but he didn't want to exhaust himself. The road to Seyruun was long, and he would have to cover it alone on largely unplowed roads in the middle of winter.

He stopped at the houses of the many acquaintances he'd made, and said his good-byes. Zelgadiss did not know when he might return to his hometown, but it was his intention to do so.

"Oh, here, Mr. Greywords… Take this loaf of bread…"

Or, potted meat, or preserved plums…all kinds of well-meaning gifts and provisions for the revered grandson of the Red Priest.

He had made many friends in the small villagers during his and Xelloss' short stay. He was quite touched by the outpouring of love and generosity. What had he done to deserve all this?

"That wall you fixed is still standing tall, Mr. Greywords!" one man shouted as he grinned and pushed a pouch of tobacco into Zel's hands. "You just mind that you return soon so's you can fix things after this winter takes it's toll!"

"I'll do what I can. I'm not sure how long my stay in Seyruun will be," Zel said. He wished he could say something more concrete, but knew that time was something spiraling out of his control.

"Will yer be staying with the princess, then, Mr. Greywords?" asked another person, an elderly woman. "She was quite a looker, and very taken with you, I could tell!"

Zel blushed. Oh, dear. "Ah, all my friends will be there, Xelloss included, I hope, at the invitation of Princess Amelia."

He hoped that Xelloss would be there. He had promised. They would announce their… what was it he had called it? Permanent bond. Like marriage, Zel supposed. Not like a Mazouku bond. In their relationship, there was no master or slave, no submission of wills. They were unequal, unalike, but neither ruled over the other. Free to choose-- and they had chosen one another to love for any long as they could. Zel hoped that that time would be his forever, at least.

He bade his farewells and guided his mount onto the main road which lead out of the village where he and been born and where he had found love. He'd have to hurry to make it to the ball on time.

Once he was out of the valley, he cast numerous spells to improve the road ahead, melting snow and clearing a path. He reduced his own weight, somewhat, and occasionally used an incantation to levitate both himself and his steed across treacherous bridges and over impassable obstacles. It was exhausting and Zelgadiss had to let the horse do the walking while he rested for hours after a strenuous workout. Without the pain and misery of his fellow human beings to acquire sustenance for his Mazouku portions, Zel was tiring more quickly each time he had to work a spell. His own discomfort would not do. That he had in ample quantities. Even though he fed his human part sufficiently, the empowered Mazouku portion was starving!

This necessity drove Zelgadiss to stop at an inn for the night when he was only half-way to Seyruun. The horse needed a rest with a warm stable, plenty of food, and dry straw to bed down on as well. He had traveled alone for weeks at a time in the past, Zel reflected, but not since Xelloss had enhanced his demon part. So this was a side effect he hadn't considered before. Zel needed the company of distressed, disheartened, and disturbed humans to feed his soulless Mazouku part. He found what he needed when he peeked inside the bar of the only inn in town. He trembled with excitement.

After paying for the stabling of his horse and checking on poor animal, Zelgadiss adjusted his countenance to appear a little less travel-worn, and entered the establishment.

Oh, the blessed misery of the downtrodden! He grabbed an empty chair, ordered a bottle of the local ale, and settled back for good feast. This was a part of his behavior he'd never shared with Lina and his other human friends. They wouldn't have understood. Or would they have? How many times had they been seated at a table swelling with dishware being emptied in record time by his human comrades, while he alone sipped nothing but a warm beverage? Did Lina know that he was absorbing sustenance from the surrounding bad feelings of his neighbors? Amelia, he knew, did not suspect. She often urged him to try a bite of this or taste of that, when little did she know that he was downing a banquet of emotional delicacies. 

He had hated that part of himself. Naturally! It was so…inhuman! It was one of the reasons why he hated Xelloss, at one time. He was just so damned, demonic! He hated the man who was so at ease with those characteristics that Zelgadiss so despised about himself. Of course, who would have blamed him? It wasn't as if he'd been born that way! He'd been cursed. Torn to pieces and recombined to become…a part human monster.

Ah…he was feeling better, now. Must be a lot of unhappy people about tonight, he smiled at the thought. Woe is me…

A voice interrupted his train of thought. "Um…excuse me, Sir. It's getting late."

"Oh?" Zel looked up. He focused on the servingboy's face, then took in his entire figure. He was a few years younger than himself and about the same size. Nice smile. "And…you would like to go home, right?"

"Well…" the kid blushed. "I'm off…the bar's closed…You have a room here, right?"

Zelgadiss wasn't stupid. He knew he was being propositioned, but the kid was so young and it really wasn't what Zel needed, or who. "Yes. You can follow me, if you like."

The young man did, climbing the stairs, entering Zel's room, and closing the door behind him. He made to lock it, when Zelgadiss grabbed his wrist.

"No need," Zel as he locked it with a spell and smiled. The kid looked up and met Zel's eyes. He looked frightened. "Don't worry. You can leave anytime. It's only locked from the outside so no one can intrude. Besides…"

But he didn't finish that thought. Zel simply removed his sword, his cloak, and shoes, then stretched out onto the bed. The young man was still standing, uncertain what this stranger expected of him, this magic user…

"Why don't you get undressed and come to bed," Zel said calmly.

"Ah… y-yes! Of cc-course!" the kid stammered and quickly stripped off his clothes kicked them into a pile and moved over to Zel's bed.

Zel pulled back the covers and gestured for him to climb in beside him.

"H-how about you? A-are you staying dressed?" the kid asked incredulously.

"Yes. I just want the company… If you don't mind?" Zel whispered.

"Oh, no! I mean, yes, that's okay, too!" the kid replied. The relief in his voice was plain as he sighed and stretched his long slender limbs around Zel. He had not expected to find a warm, _undemanding_ man to spend the night with that night.

The next morning before the sun rose, Zelgadiss was back on the road, feeling refreshed and invigorated. Only another two days and he'd be in Seyruun. Xelloss would meet him at the ball and they would tell everyone their glad tidings. He felt so happy he could kill something! So he killed a hare; pierced its heart with a shaft of ice, sprung from a bow of magic. Well, it wasn't so bad! He'd cook it for dinner, like a good human hunter.

~~~~ 

Zelgadiss arrived in Seyruun the morning of the day of the mid-winter ball. He strolled the bustling marketplace, occasionally sampling the smells and sights of the biggest city-state on the continent. His massive Percheron war horse nuzzled his wiry hair, reminding him that it was time for a good feeding for him as well.

"Ah, time for new clothes," Zel sighed as he tied up his stead. "I won't be long, then you'll have a long rest." 

Stepping into a men's clothier, Zelgadiss considered his needs for the ball: suit, shirt, shoes, underwear… 

"What can I help you with this morning, Sir?" the tailor-owner asked.

"A lot. I'm attending a ball at the palace tonight and have nothing to wear but the clothes on my back. Sorry, I know that doesn't give you time to custom fit me," Zel said.

"No problem. It will cost you a little more, but I have several ready-made suits that I can adjust while you wait." 

The clothier led the handsome young man to a rack of choices. He selected several from which Zel could choose.

"This one in gray and black, I think," Zel said. He liked the soft feel and sophisticated look. He hoped Xelloss would, too.

The tailor marked up the cuffs and sleeves, then helped select a shirt and tie, belt and underwear. He recommended a cobbler shop next door and promised the clothes to be ready to go in an hour.

Zel smiled. Not looking like a freak made life much easier at times. He had considered simply altering his outward appearance for the ball. Yes, he could simply make dress clothes part of his illusionary self, but he preferred the feel of the real thing. _And_ he had the money. _And_ he was looking forward to the evening.

He purchased dress shoes and strode across the street to a coffee house to wait out the rest of his hour. When would Xelloss show up? He was certain that the demon would find him first, but springing a surprise at the last minute would be expected also. He could be a truly evil bastard, if he cared to. He finished his cup, then checked in on the progress across the street.

"I've packaged the suit and shirt together. Just keep them flat. The other things are bundled," the tailor said.

Zel thanked him and paid the bill in full. He tied the purchases to the saddle along top of the packs hanging on either side at the back. "Come on, last road we'll be taking for a while," Zel murmured quietly to his horse.

The Grand Palace of Seyruun stood as a mighty testament to the city-states wealth and greatness. Tall turrets appeared to float above the massive stone buildings as wisps of icy fog wafted overhead. 

Zel was stopped at the iron gates.

"I'm here for the ball tonight," Zel announced. "I'm a travelling companion and friend of the princess. Um…I'm Zelgadiss Greywords."

"You've been expected, Sir," said the guard. He nodded to the gatekeeper. The barriers were thrown open, allowing him entry to the main enclosure.

"Please, my horse," Zel said to the young groom running to take the reins. "Rub him down and give him plenty of fresh water and mash. Also, check his feet and bed him down with clean straw. He's a fine animal and deserves a comfortable resting spot."

"Yes, Sir! Only the best!" the kid grinned and rubbed the horse's nose. "Friendly one, too! I bet he could carry a fully armored knight!"

"Maybe two," Zel smiled. "I'll take the saddlebags and other packages."

"I'll get you some help!" the groom cried. He rushed to the guard house and rousted two strong men to carry the paraphernalia belonging to the 'mysterious princely swordsman'. You couldn't tell much about a man from his face, but a good man treated animals with kindness and respect. The young groom decided that this friend of the princess' was 'all right'.

"Thanks," Zel muttered a bit embarrassed by all the fuss he was creating.

When he stepped up to the palace doors, Zel became aware of the state of his travelling clothes and shoes. Dirty melting snow was puddling at his feet.

"Just a minute," he muttered to one of the guards. He remembered the 'dry wind' spell Xelloss had used and whispered a the short chant. With a quick dusting of his cloak and cuffs, Zel was clean and dry, acceptable for meeting a princess in his plain shaman attire—to the amazement of his non-magical audience.

"We should be used ta that sorta thing here in the White Magic capital of the world, but…I never seem to be expecting it," one of the guards chuckled. 

The other one 'harrumphed' and led the way into the lovely entrance hall. He spoke to a servant, then said, "Yours bags will be taken up to your room, Sir. The princess would like your company in the sunroom for morning tea."

Zel nodded and allowed himself to be ushered into the warmth and comfort of his friend's world. Tea, sure.

Like a balm on an open wound, seeing his dear friends felt so good, it stung painfully. Lina, Amelia, and Gourry all greeted him with more warmth than he'd ever know them to, well…Lina anyway. They wanted to hear all about his last months in his hometown. They hung on his every word, laughing at his sneaky use of magic to perform minor miracles and hold down a job. Try as he would, though, he was unable to remove many references to Xelloss and his activities from his tales.

"Sounds like you and he have become awfully close friends," Amelia said cautiously.

"Well, yes…" Zel allowed a fleeting smile to pass over his countenance.

"Oh?" snorted Lina. "Then where is he? He was invited too, ya know."

"He…" Zel looked down at his hands and fingered his napkin. "He was called away several weeks ago. Work. He…told me he'd be here tonight, at least." Zel looked up brightening somewhat. "He should be at the ball tonight."

Lina narrowed her eyes, "You think so? I'd be surprised if he showed up. As I recall, in a pinch, Xelloss was never to be found."

Amelia didn't know what to make of the conversation. What was Xelloss' attraction to Zelgadiss, and visa versa? "Well, the ball is going to be terrific! We've been planning all sorts of good things to eat, Miss Lina and me, to add to the usual banquet. Mr. Gourry helped choose the musicians. We ran a kind of contest a few weeks ago, Mr. Zelgadiss, so we know this one's the best! I hope Mr. Xelloss shows, but if he doesn't…we'll all still have a really fun time!" she cried.

After more catching up, they broke up to rest, bath, and enjoy some solicitude before rejoining for the banquet.

Gourry's room was next to Zelgadiss' and they met up outside his room before retiring. 

Gourry thought Zel looked anxious and decided to ask him about that, "So… you thinkin' he might not show up?"

Zel nearly choked out a stupid 'who?' but knew better than to underestimate Gourry's intuition. "Well, there's always a chance that he may not. I'd like to say I trust him without question, but..." Zel said in a low voice.

"If he feels about you like you do him…" Gourry smiled knowingly. "Then he'll show—if only for a flash. He can spare that much."

Zel smiled, "Yeah, well…I'm counting on it. If he doesn't then…I really don't know what I'll do."

"That bad, huh?" Gourry asked.

"Gourry, he can accept my feelings and…return them. He may be the only Mazouku that can love, and I can't imagine not having him in my life. He said we'd make an announcement tonight, about us. It's been the only thing holding my sanity together, I think," Zel sighed.

"If he doesn't show up, then he doesn't deserve you. But…don't give up. He might just come walking through that door any minute…or a week from now."

Zel smiled, "Yeah, he's got the immortal's affliction of bad timing. Thanks for listening, Gourry. And understanding…"

Gourry shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, Zel. I don't understand the two of ya, but I can tell when yer down. In a way…I kinda hope he doesn't come tonight."

Zel gasped.

"Because…" Gourry continued. "That little girl, Amelia, is so damned crazy about ya that if he and you announce…whatever… You're sure ta break her heart. That's all I'm sayin', fer now, Zel. I'll still be yer friend no matter what… Lina, now, that's another thing…"

Zel watched as Gourry closed his door behind him, then remembered that he'd meant to check on his horse first. "Better go do that…" he muttered and hurried back out to the courtyard to find the stalls. 

~*~ End Winter Chill Part 2. 


	3. Part 3

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

WINTER CHILL -- Part 3 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Because…" Gourry continued. "That little girl, Amelia, is so damned crazy about ya that if he and you announce…whatever… You're sure ta break her heart. That's all I'm sayin', fer now, Zel. I'll still be yer friend no matter what…"

Zel watched as Gourry closed his door behind him, then remembered that he'd meant to check on his horse first. "Better go do that…" he muttered and hurried back out to the courtyard to find the stalls. 

~~~~ 

The banquet hall was filled with guests dressed in their finery. Tables draped with fine while linen sparkled with crystal goblets, shone with creamy porcelain plates, and glittered with polished silver. Soft chamber music wafted under the hub-bub of a multitude of voices in conversation. One voice roared over all the rest, however; that of Prince Philonel of Seyruun, Amelia's father. 

Ho, ho, ha, hah!" he boomed. "So glad you all could come!" He greeted each of his guests as he strode through the room sloshing a bit of wine from a goblet as he went.

Amelia gathered her friends together and presented them to him as one, "Here they are, daddy! Every one made it! Well, nearly, but he might make it too! You remember Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry, and Mr. Zelgadiss, right?"

"Ah, yes, of course I do! Still fighting dragons, Miss Inverse? Well, remind me to talk to you about that later, all right? Mr. Gabriev, you haven't tired of running all over the country with this girl yet? Ha! Well…" the prince turned to the other young man. He looked Zelgadiss over. "I don't believe we've met, young man."

"Oh, daddy! I told you that Mr. Zelgadiss can look … like he used to, now!" she giggled gleefully at her father's good-intentioned jest.

Zel blushed furiously.

"Oh, of course, you did… Mr. Zelgadiss, so this is the young man hidden inside all those years! Remarkable! Truly, remarkable!" Phil guffawed and pounded poor Zel on the back. "Still can't be moved…like a ton of bricks?" Phil asked, raising a bushy-black eyebrow in question.

"Um…I'm still the same, actually. I just can appear…human," Zel muttered.

"Must be quite a spell," Phil said, questioning the young man's methods.

"Now, daddy, not tonight! This is supposed to be a dinner and dancing party, not an inquisition! Come on everyone, there's champagne too!" Amelia cried out and tugged Zelgadiss by the sleeve.

Lina and Gourry were waving them over to a table that was already laden with first course dishes. Zel took a seat between Gourry and Amelia. There was one seat at the table that remained empty.

Zel was onto his fourth glass of wine, when the music changed tempo. His Mazouku makeup made it almost impossible for him to become intoxicated from alcohol, but enough could subdue the emotional human portion. He relaxed some, which was better than becoming a nervous wreck. Oh, Xelloss…please…show up!

"Time for dancing!" Amelia cried out joyously. Obviously, she was expecting Zelgadiss to ask her to dance. Gourry knew that, but Zel seemed to be on another plain of existence.

Gourry kicked Zel's foot under the table. When Zel met his eyes, Gourry said, "We should go into the ballroom now, ya know…"

Zel let out a little sigh. "Certainly…"

To his credit, Zelgadiss did dance with Amelia, even Lina once. He was a fine dancer; very light on his feet. After a while, he even forgot about his heartache long enough to enjoy floating through the room with a princess in his arms. 

Gourry judged that it was time to give up when he had to help Lina to her feet and to her room. He found Zelgadiss sitting at a table with Amelia, listening to the band. Actually, to the piano player picking out a tune while the rest of the band packed up. Zel was lost in thought. Gourry wasn't sure if he was even aware that Amelia was still in the room, nodding off at on her folded arms. The tall, strong man scooped up the little princess, as he had Lina, and carried her up to her room.

Zel hadn't budged by the time Gourry returned.

"…Your mind is on vacation…" the piano player sang, "…and your mouth is workin' overtime…" He was singing the blues.

"Zel?" Gourry tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Might as well get some sleep. He's as likely ta show up when yer sleepin', as not."

Zel shrugged, but since the man at the piano was folding up his few things, he sighed, thanked the musicians, and followed Gourry out of the room. He was hurt. Xelloss had said he'd be there…_promised_! He hadn't put in an appearance so that meant that he'd been hurt—not likely--, forgotten, or had something better to do. Zel didn't want to contemplate any of those possibilities that night.

"Before ya run off," Gourry said as he left Zel at the door to his room, "Talk to me first, okay?"

Zel turned, opened his door, and closed it silently behind him as he stepped into his room. Now what? He was so disappointed. He hadn't wanted to hang all his hopes for the future on a single event, but he had. Sure, Xelloss might just pop in any minute, but that special significant moment was gone. The ball was over and he had not come. 

Considering himself a grown man, Zelgadiss would not cry. He wouldn't allow himself to do that, so he slowly slipped from a deep sadness to an even deeper gloom. That night, Zelgadiss left his comfortable room in the palace and took a walk to the stables, where he found his faithful steed. The chimera-who-looked-human nestled into the straw smelling of fresh hay from the feeding manger and horse. 

He awoke with a warm, moist muzzle tickling his ear. "Xelloss…." He thought, causing his lips to curl up in a slight smile. 

But, it was not his demon lover. "I've got to get out of here…" he snarled in disgust. Zel woke up a guard and begged him to bring his saddlebags and find the groom to feed and saddle his horse. "I want to leave before dawn," Zel said by way of explanation.

The sun glowed dimly through the dense fog as Zelgadiss rode past the gates of the palace. The sound of his horse's hooves clicking on the cobblestone road was strident in the still air. Get away from his friends vacant stares and questions. He couldn't face them. How could explain how he felt about Xelloss when the man wasn't there? 'He's a demon, for gods'sakes, what did you expect?'—Zel could hear Lina say. Oh…the incriminations! 'What an idiot you are Zelgadiss!'—they'd think, and maybe they would be right. No he just couldn't face all that…alone. Sorry, Gourry…

He hunkered down, pulled his thin cloak more tightly around himself and encouraged his steed forward. Away, away!

~~~~ 

The chimera rode to an inn he remembered from his earlier passage, in happier times. After seeing to his horse, he slipped silently into his window seat with a pint of ale and sank into a deepening depression.

"Hey, Sir? Hi…I wasn't thinkin' ta be seein' ya again so soon, that is."

Zel looked up. Damn, he'd forgotten to disguise himself and now he'd been recognized by…ah, yes…the young serving boy. "Hello yourself."

"Things didn't work out in Seyruun fer ya?" the boy smiled, pleased that the kind man had remembered him.

"No… It was a mistake to have gone," Zel said in a barely audible voice.

"Well, I'm off in a minute…" the boy said expectantly. Since Zel said nothing, he ventured on bravely, "You need a room? I'll bring you a key, okay?" One nod was all he needed, and the boy was off in a flash. 

Zelgadiss allowed himself to be lead away to his room, where at least a warm body would hold him that night.

After a week, Zel left without a word. In spite of his sorrow, Zel could detect the rise of affection coming from the boy. That he could not allow! He didn't want to destroy such an innocent kid by using him to forget his own pain. So he left, this time altering his appearance, becoming older, harder, darker.

He found another town, one he'd never visited before and took a room. He frightened people with his stories of bloody battles and tough countenance; he frightened himself. He did everything he could not to think about the missing demon, but at night when the pull was strongest, images of Xelloss so real, so cruelly tempting, filled his dismal reflections. 

Why didn't he come? Why? Maybe controlling his new positive human emotions had driven the Mazouku mad? Well, that's possible…but he still would have had some opportunity to visit him briefly. No, that wasn't the problem. Then what was? Someone else. Naturally. He had found someone else to love and forgotten the poor chimera back in Seyruun. With those emotions running wild and plenty of better choices, who would blame the guy? He lost track of time and…Now he either has forgotten or…is too ashamed of his first crazy infatuation to return to him.

Zel moaned in recognition of the most obvious rationalism for Xelloss' absence. He was not coming back…ever. It was hopeless to wait. Zelgadiss had no tears to cry, but he felt weak. He sank into a deep depression and remained in his dirty room in a shabby inn, until the inn-keeper, finding that the room was still occupied and in arrears, pounded on his door.

"Yer in there?" growled the gruff, burly man.

"Yes. Just a minute." Zel groaned. He dragged himself to the door, not bothering to straighten his clothes or hair with a spell. A perpetual aura of gloom clung to Zel like his human mask, seen…realized, but not recognized for what it was.

"Yer owe me fer the week's rent, and yer better have it or I'll be puttin' yer ta work," the innkeeper said in a threatening voice.

Zel nodded and said, "Just a minute." He rummaged through his belongings and found…nothing. His coin bag was missing. Either he'd dropped it or it was stolen, he told the man at the door.

"Oh, yeah? I heard it all before. You owe fer the stabling too, and I'll not one to throw folks out into cold, but I can't afford to keep ya here on the house. Get yerself cleaned up and come down. We'll talk about how you'll be working it off." The man closed the door and left. 

Zelgadiss listened to the retreating footfalls and thought that if it were not for the horse, being left to die in a snowdrift sounded just fine to him. But…there was the horse to care for…

With a sigh, Zel summoned his strength, and slightly altered his appearance to something less threatening. He had considered disguising himself completely and just splitting, but somewhere deep inside, there was a shred of decency. He would honor the honest man's request.

For the duration of the winter, Zelgadiss used a minimum of skills to chop and stack firewood, wash dishes, clean rooms, and bung out the stables. The labor was good for him. And, although he remained grim and sorrowful, he completed his tasks, kept his steed comfortable, and fed and sheltered himself. 

Then one day an ill wind blew. The old inn keeper took ill and died in a matter of days. His wife was too feeble to handle the running of the inn alone, and so wrote to her brother in Seyruun. Her young nephew arrived for the funeral, telling her he would take a look at the place, and if it was worth his while, he'd run the inn.

Zelgadiss stood among the other inn employees, awaiting inspection. He had just enough self-esteem to feel insulted, but not enough to simply up and go. 

The black-haired young man looked over the inn first and his employees, especially Zelgadiss, secondly. Zel felt the man's dark eyes scan his beautiful features, pausing here and there to make certain that Zel got the message. The new owner stretched his thin lips into a sensuous smile. Oh yes, now there was one domestic worth keeping, that one.

"I'll stay," the arrogant young man announced to his withered aunt. "And you…" he pointed to Zel, "I'd like to see you…well, I don't have a office yet…"

"How about my room," Zel offered. If his new employer wanted what he thought, he might as well be up front about it and get the introductions over with.

"I am called Vincent," he purred in Zel's ear. "Oh…" he waved to the other laborers, "You are all kept on. Go back to work!"

He grasped Zel's elbow and pushed him forward, "Go on. So, what is your name?"

"Zelgadiss."

"Just that? Zel GaDiss?"

"One word. This…" Zel paused outside the door to his room. "…Is my room."

"Then…go in! Hurry up!" Vincent said excitedly.

"Of course," Zel sighed and opened his door, then closed it after them. He didn't lock it.

"Well, come on! Take off your clothes! Surely you've done this before, what are you waiting for?" Vincent spat. He made no move to remove his own. 

Ah, yes… He wants to look over the merchandise, Zel thought. He didn't care anymore. Perhaps if he couldn't have love, he could have this. Substituting sex for love was nothing new to the world, and if it helped dull the anguish, snuff out the flames of passion, and make him forget his love…

Forget the feeling of those wonderfully strong hands on his body, caressing, massaging. Forget the words of passion and of love flowing freely between him and his lost lover. Forget the thrill of reaching ecstasy together feeling one heartbeat shared-- one life. Forget it all. Replace it with…

**__**

Pain! The man was not interested in soft touches and warm silky lips. He wanted Zel on his knees, on his belly, anyway he demanded. He was rough, thoughtless, cruel at times. At least it was over quickly.

"Get up, bathe, and get dressed!" Vincent snapped at the young man breathing heavily on the bed. "We are going into town and get you better clothes and a tag. Be at the door in fifteen minutes. Oh, and do you have a mount of your own? Good. I'll tell the stable boy to prepare that as well."

"I…I am in charge of the horses," Zel nearly snarled. But, he found he hadn't the heart to care anymore. He might as well be this creep's servant. What good was he otherwise? It was one step of from a whore, if that.

"Not anymore," Vincent sneered. "I can't have my…personal retainer…mucking out the stables. You get ready, I'll take care of the job description." He chuckled and adjusted his own pants. He watched Zel pull on a pair of loose pants, then gather a bar of soap and towel. "After you!" Vincent laughed, and followed Zel out the door. When Zel turned to the bath, Vincent patted him on the rump and turned away.

Gone were the plain shaman tunic, pants, and cloak. Zel now was outfitted in loose fitting silk, when he was dressed. In his left ear was an earring and from it a tag identifying him as the property of Vincent Del Rey. An adornment on his owner's arm. Zel closed the box containing his old clothes, belts, and sword and hid it with spells beneath his bed. With it he hid his past and his dignity, attributes he wouldn't be needing again.

Vincent slept until noon most days and partied late into the night. He filled his inn with other rich, youths of no account and little worth. Zel recognized a few from the ball in Seyruun, although none recognized him with his altered appearance. He was expected to be present, on call, for the parties. He might be asked to play a tune on a borrowed guitar or sing. He often recited poetry or read text from a book someone shoved in his hands. Most of it was bawdy and lewd, but he didn't care. It was part of his job.

Vincent grew bored with just the one lad, however, and since others sought after Zelgadiss, he was traded around, a little, on occasion. Soon word got around that he was willing to submit to anything, including activities others might consider torture. Zel was in demand and his popularity soared amongst the obscene and lecherous elite. Zel himself sank to his lowest depth ever. Even if by some miracle Xelloss should come looking for his chimera, he would pass this person up in disgust, and he was a most demonic demon. 

These changes in Zelgadiss did not occur over night. In fact, he'd been at the inn an entire year before his fate was about to undergo another change.

~~~~ 

Gourry and Lina returned to Seyruun for their second winter. They had a standing invitation to keep the princess company throughout the cold, dark months, which suited the two traveler's just fine. They could rest and eat, drink and tell her of their adventures. Unfortunately, they had no news of Zel, and that was what the sweet princess wanted most to hear. Gourry spent time schmoozing with the palace guard. He trained with them to stay in shape and was a popular teacher of sword techniques. What he lacked in lively conversion, Gourry made up for in pleasant company and a gentle temperament, making him a highly recommended addition to any palace gathering.

Lina was loud and egotistical, but so powerful that few were willing to ignore or rebuff her, so she was present at most of the palace functions as well. She was also sharp and ingenious when it came to uncovering information to get at something she wanted. And when she set her mind on achieving some goal, she was determined and resolute. Finding Zelgadiss was her objective and sleuthing out his secrets was her cause.

In this way Lina was able to glean out bit and pieces of information from travelers to the palace. One young man she found dissolute and obnoxious, but the stories he told caught her attention. The only part of the story that held water, in her opinion, and was of any interest to her was the description of a young man. He served at an inn out of the Seyruun jurisdiction and rode a huge war-horse of fine breeding and which was well cared for. Zelgadiss was particular about _his _horse, too, Lina knew.

"Gourry!" she yelled, running down a hallway and out into the palace courtyard. "Gourrrrr-rrreeeeeyyyy!"

"Lina?" He glanced up from what he was doing. "Lina?! What?!" 

Were the _Mazouku _attacking? Were we under _siege_?

"I gotta lead on Zelgadiss," she shouted. "Amelia's ordering up a horse for you and me. Go in and get dressed for some winter fun!"

"Okay, Lina," he smiled.

In was the last inn in the last town Lina was going to visit, under any circumstances. Gourry settled her in front of a table of food, then tended to their horses himself. That's when he saw it, the large beautiful war-horse built to carry a man in full body armor; it _had _to belong to Zelgadiss.

Up in his room, Zelgadiss was allowing Vincent to tie his arms to the bedposts. Stripped to the waist, he knew he would be in for a longer night than usual; Vincent had a new toy to try out on him. It wasn't the pain that bothered him, for he had learned to shield himself from the brunt of it, or the damage to his body, for it was only an illusion—the real rock surface was impenetrable, it was the tedium. Sex, torture… over and over. Boring to one with a mind such as his. But, then…he was worthless any other way, wasn't he. Not even worth a fleeting second thought to a demon. Repulsive and repulsed both…

Gourry found the old stablehand sleeping off a pint of ale. "What room is he staying in?" Gourry asked. "The one with the big horse. He's…and old friend."

Gourry knew Lina might fireball the poor guy before finding out what they needed to know, so he worked his own magic and finally cajoled the raggedy man to tell him.

"…23…but he's busy with the master…so's don't be botherin' im none."

Gourry nodded, but was not about to be stopped by some 'master'. From what he had gleaned, Zelgadiss was a changed man desperately in need of saving. He pushed past the front door, found Lina, and told her: "Stay here a sec and let me check it out. If he's up there, it won't be pretty and we'll have to make a fast getaway."

Lina nodded and ordered the remaining food packed and ready for take-out! Let Gourry do the dirty work and if a bit more force was needed, then, heh heh…she was waiting.

Slap! 

The whip stung, barely as it appeared to tattoo his back with reddening welts. Zel felt the tingling, letting enough of the feeling through to react as expected. His moans and screams of pain were part of the show, after all. 

Slap, slap! 

Just as the first ribbons of blood leaked from the freshly opened wound, Gourry kicked open the door to Zel's sparsely decorated room. The gentle man's eyes roved the room, settling on the shocking display of depravity spread across the bed. In one fluid motion he tore the finely undressed young 'master' off of his friend, then drew his sword and sliced through the bindings.

"Who'er youuuuuu?" screamed an enraged and indignant 'master'.

Nostrils flaring and eyes keen and narrowed, Gourry growled, "I'm his friend and I'm taking him home. Now git outta here or this place'll be blasted away by that beautiful sorceress behind ya."

Vincent wheeled on a heel to come face to face with Lina. 

"Oooooo, natty dresser, eh?" Lina flipped up her own collar dramatically. "Well, now…nice set up ya got. This your place?" She smiled evilly and gestured with a sweeping motion.

"Yes, witch!" I'm in charge of this inn. Who do you people think you are barging in here and telling me what to do?!" the stupid, idiot spat.

Gourry, meanwhile, was wrapping a blanket around Zel and speaking to him in a low voice. Zel answered, "Just a box under the bed (whispering a spell to reveal its location) and my horse."

Gourry wrapped an arm around Zel and staggered to his feet. He smiled self-consciously and blushed, "I-I ferget how heavy you really are, Zel…"

Zel shook his head and whispered another spell to dress himself, before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted. With Zel slung over one shoulder and the box tucked under his other arm, Gourry shuffled out the door past Vincent and Lina. 

"Better move it," Lina said in an undertone to him in passing.

"On it, Lina!" Gourry gasped and strained a little harder. 

She turned her attention on the task at hand, "You little weasel! You don't recognize the infamous **_Lina Inverse_**? Well, that's your second mistake, your first was messin' with my friend there, and your last…was pissin' me off…"

She paused a moment to let it all sink into his befuddled mind. As his face sagged and his eyes widened with the realization that he had angered the most powerful sorceress in the world, she grinned. Her ruby eyes glowed as she stuck out her hand and shouted, "**FIREBALL!!!!!!"**

Gourry had cleared the outside building just as the roaring explosion blew him off his feet. He landed squarely on top of Zelgadiss, a lucky thing for once. Lina joined them, dusting off her hands and carrying a sack filled with carefully packaged dinner selections.

"Had these all fixed up earlier," she grinned. "'Cause I know ya missed yer dinner!"

"Thanks, Lina," Gourry smiled frankly in love with her and showing it in his eyes. "Yer the best!"

"Yeah, I am! Hey, I even warned the folks that worked there… so they could all get out safely!" Lina smiled proudly--the fact that she'd destroyed their residence and workplace, notwithstanding.

All that was left was to pack up the horses and go back to Seyruun, with one unconscious chimera in tow.

~*~ End Winter Chill Part 3.


	4. Part 4

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

WINTER CHILL -- Part 4 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Thanks, Lina," Gourry smiled frankly in love with her and showing it in his eyes. "Yer the best!"

"Yeah, I am! Hey, I even warned the folks in that worked there so they could all get out safely!" Lina smiled proudly--the fact that she'd destroyed their residence and workplace, notwithstanding.

All that was left to do was to pack up the horses and go back to Seyruun, with one unconscious chimera in tow.

By the time the winter ice was thawing and the first signs of spring were bursting out in vigor, Lina and Gourry said their fond farewells once again to Amelia and Seyruun. "Until next winter!" they had said. Sadly, however, they had left behind adepressed, despondent, and unresponsive young man for the princess to tend, as best she could.

Zelgadiss turned away all attempts to engage him in conversation or to bring nourishment, whether to the demon part or the human. Without company and food he would eventually starve to death, and that was the only way he could think of to kill himself. After his humiliation, death looked like the only remaining option open for him to take.

Amelia, however, was not about to allow that to happen. She wasn't about to give up on HER Mr. Zelgadiss. Xelloss had made him a more powerful demon, at the expense of his better 'human' attributes. And then he'd up and left him to flounder and fall into the hands of the demons. That was what she decided; and so, devised a solution of her own.

The White magic priests flocked around him, treating his physical and mental illnesses daily. The cooks prepared meals to coax his poor appetite into receptivity, and the princess visited him to lift his spirits. He was never allowed to be totally alone. Not ever. He gained strength and slowly began his climb out of the dark oblivion that had been his solace. 

By the time Lina and Gourry returned to Seyruun for the third winter in a row, Zelgadiss was remarkably improved. He was still slim, but he had been working out with the palace guard swordsmen so that he was strong, his muscles toned, and he allowed for the improvement to show through to his human 'aspect'. His mood, however, was more somber than ever and his eyes held a melancholy look which his magic did not disguise, and that pained his friends to see.

As he did each winter when the friends of his daughter arrived, Prince Philonel invited them all to sit at his table and discuss their past year and trade news.

"Yeah, well," Lina said between bites. "Gettin' over the pass was harder than ever."

"Oh? How's that?" the prince asked. His bushy, black eyebrows raised high revealing his flashing eyes, which said 'Danger!' as he fingered his thick, dark moustache. Here was some news…

"Well, I might have mentioned it before…or maybe not," Lina shrugged casually. "But the Black Dragons have been expanding their territory each time we've come. One year it was to the foot of the mountains, the next partway up, and this year…" she gulped a cup of wine, "…they demanded money to pass through to this side." An easy, sly smile crossed her lips, "I didn't pay, of course. But others have I'm sure and pretty soon all travel will be stopped."

"Ah, it's no worse than I feared…" Phil sighed. "We've sent representatives to their chief…tried to negotiate some settlement over the disputed territory, but our justice system seems to fall on deaf ears."

Zelgadiss stopped eating. At the words 'Black Dragons', his heart rate sped up. Xelloss had had business with them, to stop them. If they were spreading, then that must mean that Xelloss failed, and if he failed, that could only mean that…Xelloss was dead. He stopped breathing. Dead…Xelloss was _dead_… He clenched his cloth napkin tightly, mimicking the muscles tensing in his stomach. Gone…he was _gone_…Well, then…they _had_ been lovers…forever, after all. Some consolation for his loss, eh? How could they have known that forever would be so short a time? That it was Xelloss' forever that would claim closure first… Lovers…forever… Zelgadiss just hadn't considered what to do in the event his lover would die first. Black Dragons… nasty…Black…Dragons… destroy…them…all...

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried out. "A-Are you all right?!"

Gourry was at his friend's side, hugging the collapsing ton of bricks.

"Huh?" Zel said weakly, blinking his eyes and looking up into those of Gourry, Lina, and Amelia. The Prince had summoned the healers and was shouting orders at the doorway.

"I-I'm all right…" Zel gasped, shaking off the helping hands. "I just need some air…"

He stood and covered his face with a hand, composing himself. "I remember now, what his last words to me were…"

"Who?" Gourry began, but Lina's sharp punch silenced him.

"Xelloss," Zel managed to say. "Was going to take care of the Black Dragon problem. The fact that their race is fast expanding indicates that he…failed in his mission, something he does _not _do unless…"

"Y-You mean…Xelloss is **dead**?" Amelia blurted out.

Lina nearly brained her for her callousness, but restrained herself as the prince moved toward them.

"Do you crave revenge?" Prince Philonel asked. He voice low, then rose in fever to its usual booming bass. "Zelgadiss. Do you want to lead the Seyruun guard against the Black Dragon King and honor your fallen comrade with great acts of valor?!"

Zel's eyes flashed with life hitherto unleashed, "Yessss…" he growled. "With my friend Gourry by my side, if he agrees."

Gourry took Zel's hand and vowed, "My sword is yours!"

"Ah, hells…" Lina grumbled. She hopped to the table and declared, "Me, too…I mean, what's a bunch of second-class dragons to the greatest sorceress in the world?!"

"That's right!" cried Amelia, jumping up beside her and jabbing toward the ceiling with her little fist. "In the name of JUSTICE, LAW, and ORDER…I, Amelia…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're with us too," Lina sighed, then shot her younger friend a sly smile. "With all of us working together, there's nothing that can stop us!"

So, in the third winter of Lina and Gourry's return to Seyruun, a new urgency and activity could be felt in and around the palace, extending into the surrounding City-State called Seyruun. Zelgadiss now had purpose and applied his every waking moment toward successfully achieving it. He and Gourry trained the troops and new recruits relentlessly. Hundreds of young men enlisted daily to forward the 'Just Cause'—total annihilation of the Black Dragon race. 

The fact that the Mazouku would have (and, of course, they had) embraced it as a cause of their own, did not faze anyone. _The fact_ that they had relived the horror of the Golden Dragon race destroying the Ancient race _with no better rationale_ while in the throes of their DARKSTAR encounter, _the fact _that Xelloss had nearly exterminated the Golden race in the past and that they were repulsed by his action _for no worse motivation_ than their own— none of this mattered a whit. This was their cause, and preparations were underway!

Prince Phil found it interesting, and a relief, how the young Zelgadiss now seemed to live and breathe action. The fire of justice burned bright in the lad as he was driven with duty and dedication. The priests and Prince Philonel were convinced that Xelloss, using a dark magic spell, had ensnared Zelgadiss. Surely now that the demon was dead, Zelgadiss was freed. Everyone could see the miraculous difference in the young man. Certainly, Amelia did, and so, she decided that _her_ time had come. She needed to make her intentions toward Zelgadiss and his future with her clear.

Lina and Gourry took only a brief sortie that summer to search out new information on the dragon's positions and gather valuable gossip. The pass was closed and the travel dangerous. The situation was critical and the tension between the ambassadors was never higher. With a curt announcement, all non-violent possibilities were swiftly abandoned; the message was received wrapped around a lock of hair, straight, silky, and purple. How had they known that no other method would have rallied Lina and her friends to move so quickly and with no uncertainty? Perhaps it was just a guess…

For the next five months, Prince Philonel directed the war preparations. Food and munitions supplies were reallocated to secured locations along the route to the mountain fortress of the Black Dragons. Regiments organized and marched to distribute the forces according to the war council's strategies. 

Late in fall, Lina and Gourry hurried back to the palace to report the latest positions of the enemy encampments, only to be met first by a jubilant Amelia.

"Hurry and report to daddy then I have to talk with you," she whispered into her friend's ear.

"Yeah, yeah…I wanna bath and something to eat first," Lina grumbled back. 

Their last reconnaissance into the depths of the Black Dragon territory had been fraught with danger and Lina and Gourry were lucky to have returned unscathed. Gourry would have born a jagged scar from eye to chin, had the white magic healers of Seyruun not been so skillful. Amelia's heart was light and untroubled, however. She called for feast, a banquet to celebrate her announcement, the one she had waited years to make. Oh, she knew that Seyruun was on the brink of war and that soon she and her friends would be risking their lives once again for justice, but…she had won Zelgadiss. She had won. That was worth celebrating…

~~~~ 

Xelloss woke to a vast emptiness and a total void of feeling. His mind was floating in the endless nothing of the astral plane, where his body was, he knew not. 

"M-Miiiiiiisssssssssssssstressssssssssssssss!" he gasped as the mental image of his creator and superior entered his consciousness.

"Xelloss."

His last thought had been about getting the mess with the Black Dragons out of the way then getting back to…Zelgadiss. Yes, a pleasant thought. Oh, yes how he loved him…

"Xelloss!"

His mind snapped to attention. "Mistress. I am at your service," he began his usual polite greeting, when a more complete realization of his situation became apparent. "I-I should like to be; that is, but I have no other stimulation but your presence. Why?"

"It was a trap, I sent you to the dragons and it was a trap. Not mine, theirs. It has taken time and vast resources to recover you. Vast, Xelloss. All my power and that of Deep Sea Dolphin has been tapped to break you free of their trap. Now she and I must remain here until we can re-absorb astral matter to maintain material forms."

Wow. They did that for him? Well, he was the only useful Mazouku of the bunch. Those two never did a thing. They sent him to lead the missions and keep the minor Mazouku in line. Zelas had ideas, plans and gave orders; Dolphin was impassive at best, insane other times. For them to have been in league to save him was an indication of how dire the Mazouku situation had become. Did he feel all that power, that of two Mazouku Demon Lords with in him? Not really.

"Xelloss."

"Yes, Mistress Beastmaster? I'm not fully recovered, am I? I'm stuck in here."

"For a time, then you will go to Seyruun. Lina Inverse is there amongst a human force about to begin offensive action against the KuroiRyzouku. Join her and bring destruction upon their kind."

"Mistress?"

"What, Xelloss of the Mazouku?"

"How long will you be…here?"

"Long? How much…time? That's a very odd question, coming from you. When has the passage of time been a concern of yours? You have spent too much time amongst the mortals. You must watch that. It's dangerous. The intensity at which they live out their short lives is like a potent drug. It draws us in… So, how long, you ask? Very long, I should think. Your locating a part of Shabrinigdo would hasten things along, of course. _Look hard, Xelloss!_"

"Your wish, is my command, as always, Mistress," he said, bowing in subservience yet smiling mischievously at the same time—all mentally, of course. "Speaking of time…how long…"

"Time has transpired since you were located in the depths of the KuroiRyzouku prison stronghold. I do not know the human time. I shall rest now, if you have further questions, and shall communicate with you infrequently in the future. You can address me, or attempt to at any time, but don't unless absolutely necessary. While we are in this weakened state, Deep Sea Dolphin and I are susceptible to attack. Communicating with us could lead enemies to discovering our…vulnerable condition and location."

"Oh, I see…well, then…I'll see to it that the Black Dragons are eliminated and keep the home fires burning for you at Wolfpack Island. I won't be bothering you, I'm sure," Xelloss answered.

"Good. And, Xelloss?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Be careful of the humans, you are becoming more like one all the time."

"No need to go about insulting me now!" Xelloss mentally chuckled.

"Beware…"

"Yes, my mistress…I plan to be…wary."

The instant his communication with his lord and master shut down, Xelloss became fully in control of his powers. The intensity flushed over and through his body vitalizing him, then nearly overwhelmed him with another surge, followed by another. He used every ounce of control to direct his last thoughts to transport safely to Wolfpack Island. There he could pass out, blow up, or come to terms with his new heightened faculties.

~~~~ 

With the solemn young man at her side, Amelia glowed. "Okay, everybody, I can't wait a minute longer!" she turned and looked over at Zelgadiss and asked, "Would you like to tell everyone?"

"No. You go ahead, now that you've gotten everybody's attention," he answered flatly. He wasn't feeling _that_ courageous. 

What he was doing was all for the sake of the lovely young woman who had truly devoted her last few years to loving him. Why, he couldn't imagine…well, he could relate to it, for he too had once known that kind of love, the kind that endures forever. And, Zel decided, he was awfully lucky to get at chance at love once, now it was time for, well, great admiration. He did really admire Amelia. Beauty, intelligence, power, and now him, the love of her life, to be united forever under Cephied.

"We're…ENGAGED!" Amelia squealed and waved her sapphire-ring-encrusted hand in the air. She tugged on Zel's arm and he stood up, blushing from all the attention focused on him.

Zelgadiss had already spoken to her father and received his hearty approval. A strong, well-read man to rule Seyruun by his darling daughter's side who had powerful friends and was leading his totally devoted guardsmen into battle—Yes, Prince Philonel was delighted to entrust Zelgadiss with Amelia's hand in marriage.

"Oh? Yeah, well…what do ya know!" Lina smiled.

"Congratulations!" Gourry smiled and clapped his friend on the back. "I knew you'd come though for her."

Zel and Amelia stood hand in hand nodding and receiving the well-wishes and heart-felt words of good luck from their friends and a small group of comrades gathered together that afternoon.

When Lina finally got close in enough to drag Zel away for a private talk, she nearly knocked his head off with the impact of her wallop.

"Zelgadiss you _creep_!" she spat. "You could at least try and smile and look happy at a time like this!"

"I _am_ happy, Lina," he said acerbically. "Just not very demonstrative."

"Oh, well, then…" she was about to lay into his with her fists, but decided on a different tactic for a change. "I guess it's okay then," Lina eyed him narrowly. "It's probably a good thing for you…getting married and all. Did you tell Amelia about…Xelloss…"

"Yes, Lina. Some time ago." He fingered his tagged earlobe. "It's difficult hiding a magical earclip signifying ownership. What kind of a person do you take me for?"

"You tell me? You wear a disguise, hid your…preferences for males…keeping that a secret for years, and _whatever_ you had going with Xelloss…" Lina counted off his transgressions on one hand.

****

"Leave…" Zelgadiss raised his voice, then lowered it as he controlled his outburst better "…Xelloss out of this. You know nothing about what he and I had, but since he's no longer able to defend himself…don't speak of him."

"Okay, I won't mention him, but I had to ask you if you'd been open to Amelia because…there are times, Zel, when I hardly recognize you any more."

For a moment, the two old friends stared each other down. When Lina broke the connection, she said, "You're going into battle and not planning to survive, right?"

He blinked, "It's a very real possibility, Lina. It's a war. Any one of us, none of may return. I may not, alive, that is…but if I do survive, I shall fulfill my obligations, if that is what you are concerned about. I'm not looking for a way out of this…marriage."

"Really? Well, you're sure not lookin' forward to it. Poor, Amelia…" Lina shook her head.

"She gets what she wants…" he objected.

"She wants your heart to be hers!"

"She knows what she's getting, what I am…was…and she's content."

"So, you're saying that I should be too?" Lina asked, a smirk about to appear.

"Yes. Yes, you should." He crossed his arms and smiled slightly. "I might as well try and make someone happy before I die in a battle with the loathsome creatures that…" but he didn't finish.

"That killed Xelloss…" Lina drew closer to Zel. "You were not under a Mazouku spell, were you? You were in…in…"

Zel looked away. He could never explain to anyone what he and Xelloss had once had. "Lina, its personal. He is dead and I have had to deal with that painful fact everyday for the past four years. And…I have come to accept it, heal, and move on. Now I have made another promise to someone else, which I plan to uphold. What more do you want from me, Lina?"

Before Lina could say any more, Amelia and Gourry joined them. "Come on, Zelgadiss-dear," Amelia said clutching his arm tightly. "It may be our last night all together in the palace to dance!'

"Of, course, Amelia," Zel said. "Let's dance…"

~~~~ 

_Zelgadiss_. A remarkable surge of warmth surged over the palate of Xelloss' more nasty Mazouku emotions. _Zel-ga-dissss_. Xelloss smiled and thanked Shabrinigdo he had survived the deadly black dragon treachery so that he could return to his lover's side. Survived and retained his rather aberrant emotional composition. He wondered if his mistress had even noticed it, she had been busy… No matter. It was important now to locate his lover and lay claim to his heart. Ah, Seyruun…just in time for the ball, he hoped!

SHIMMER

~~~~ 

The music was lovely and the dancers were enjoying the experience as if it might be their last when Zelgadiss felt a tug, then an electrical charge starting from under his scalp and an achingly familiar sensation ran through his body from top to bottom. "Oh…Gods…" Zel moaned then collapsed to the floor.

SHIMMER

"Am I too late?" Xelloss smiled as he joined the throng collecting around the fallen body of his friend. "Oh, my…Zelgadiss? Are you okay? MY power has been pumped up a little, but…sorry, I'll have to adjust yours to compensate, I suppose." 

Xelloss looked around at the sea of flustered and astonished faces for the first time realizing that he'd caused an uproar. "What is it? I did say I'd be coming to the ball. Oh, my clothes, sorry…fresh from work and I forgot to change…"

With a casual sweep of his arm, his familiar dark priest's garments were converted to clothes appropriate for a palace ball. "Better? Happy?"

Amelia broke out of her shock first, "M-Mr. X-Xelloss? T-this isn't a ball. This is Zelgadiss' and my engagement party. We're going to be married, see?" she held out her hand flashing her sapphires as proof.

His face blanched. "Oh, my…"

~*~ End Winter Chill Part 4.


	5. Part 5

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

WINTER CHILL -- Part 5 

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He looked up and round at the sea of flustered and astonished faces for the first time realizing that he'd caused an uproar. "What is it? I did say I'd be coming to the ball. Oh, my clothes, sorry…fresh from work and I forgot to change…"

With a casual sweep of his arm, his familiar dark priest's garments were converted to clothes appropriate for a palace ball. "Better? Happy?"

Amelia broke out of her shock first, "M-Mr. X-Xelloss? T-this isn't a ball. This is Zelgadiss' and my engagement party. We're going to be married, see?" she held out her hand flashing her sapphires as proof.

His face blanched. "Oh, my…"

Lina walked up to him and slapped his face, "How dare you…how dare you show up now…like nothing's changed. We thought you were dead! You should be! In fact, leave before he awakens. He's barely sane as it is!"

Amelia called for help to drag her fiancée to his room.

"Dead? Sane?" Xelloss parroted. He watched Zel get carried off. No problem. He could find him instantly, when he had the information he required.

She was about to answer sarcastically, but something about the intensity of his gaze told her he was dead serious. Lina poked Xelloss in the belly and lectured on, "I don't know exactly what you poke and Zel poke had going on, but when you left him just…poke, poke hanging, he fell into a depression that he just barely climbed out of recently. Amelia saved him, Xelloss. Not me or you. He owes her his life and is about to lead the palace guard to war against the Black Dragons. When that's over, _if_ he's successful and survives, he has promised her…he's granted Amelia her wish and will marry her. He considers it his debt of gratitude."

Lina began firing up her aura in preparation for blasting Xelloss away if he tried anything. "And YOU are not going to mess with any of that, understand! Get the hell outta here while he still thinks you're dead!"

Xelloss frowned, considering everything she had said. "Why did he assume I was dead?"

"Let's just call it a secret. Whatever you think yer doin' here now, you can just re-think and…you can forget it now, buster. Get out and let him heal." Lina growled, the power of several partially chanted spells glowing from her fists. "Leave Zelgadiss alone!"

Xelloss shook his head, "I'm afraid that won't be possible. My orders are to work with you and help you."

"Help us? Just how do you propose to do that, if you failed before?"

"Ah, well…that's a secret, too!" he smiled and teleported away.

SHIMMER

~~~~ 

Xelloss waited until Zelgadiss was alone in his room before reappearing.

SHIMMER

With a flick of his wrist, the lock of the door slid into place nosily—being unaccustomed to the application of a black magic spell on its cranky white magic mechanics. Xelloss stood over his lover's prone form and allowed his eyes to scan every inch. They were riveted in spot to the ear clip driven into one earlobe. His lips moves noiselessly causing Zel's human form to morph strangely before his chimerical features were restored. The ear-clip, marking someone's lawful claim to Zel, fell onto the pillow and slipped down onto the sheets. Xelloss picked it up and held it between two gloved fingers.

"Why?" he whispered. He couldn't imagine why Zel would agree to sport such an ugly piece of jewelry. He tossed it absentmindedly into a pocket then whispered another, longer spell to improve Zel's tolerance for Xelloss' supplemented power aura, then he said aloud: "Refresh…Wake!" 

And Zelgadiss opened his eyes. 

Xelloss leaned forward, kissed him tenderly on the lips and quipped, "Miss me?"

Zel's eyes rolled back into his head from the shock of seeing and feeling a ghost. He didn't think Mazouku had ghosts, and then he fainted dead away.

"Oh, my…" Xelloss' eyes widened a little in surprise. He repeated his command, "Refresh…Wake!" 

This time he sat on the end of the bed and waited for Zel to make the first move. Zel's eyes fluttered open and he just lay there staring a few moments, eyes coming into focus on Xelloss. He blinked, then a gasp escaped his quivering lips, "Oh…my…Gods…"

"Just 'Xelloss' will do, although a I am practically a Demon Lord now…actually…I am, I guess."

"Xel-loss…"

"You remember? I'm honored. One day I go off to work, and a few weeks later…so much has changed…" Xelloss' smile was drawn into a taut mask.

"A few weeks!" Zel barked. He bolted up, clenching his fists. "Three f^*^*%ing long years!"

"That long? Oh, my…well…I don't punch a time clock!" he smiled impishly, but to no avail. Zel was not amused.

"You're alive…"Zel said in amazement.

"And you're marrying the princess…" Xelloss said seriously at the same time. Now they had both said what weighed most heavily on their minds, but Xelloss carried on…

"So, I locate you and zip in as quickly as possible and…find you here shacking up with the little princess…" Xelloss paused to feel Zel's rising emotional mix before launching into his own attack. "Imagine my surprise! One minute we are lovers vowing eternal constancy and then I turn around and find out that you are in the process of…doing the same to that little Amelia girl, of all people!"

Zel was shaking. "Of all the arrogant… It was _you_ who ran out on _me_! You said you had to go, but you never 'checked in' or sent word to me of any kind…you missed the ball…I waited months! I had no sign…no message…I was worried…I felt rejected…discarded…forgotten. Xelloss! I wanted to die! I tried to _die_!"

Xelloss did not understand.

"When Gourry and Lina brought what was left of me to Seyruun… I…I…hadn't seen you for two years, Xelloss. Then…the Black Dragons rejected all peaceful negotiations… in a note… with a piece of your hair in it," Zel's voice was ragged as he stretched out a hand and stroked Xelloss' cheek as if to assure himself that the demon was real before venturing on. 

"Then I remembered how you'd left on some urgent business to wipe them all out, but when you didn't return or try to contact me…that you had obviously failed to do your job… I knew that the only way that could have all happened was if you had died. That was about a year ago, by the way. Since then, I've devoted myself to annihilating the Black Dragon race," Zel sank back onto his pillow, his head pounding. "Why? Why come back now? Now that it's too late…"

"Three years…" Xelloss repeated, trying to grasp some understanding of the passage of time. "I must have been entrapped in their dungeons for nearly three years. I have no…" he shook his head. "I left our room, thinking of you, knowing you would be waiting when I returned. That was all I had." 

Xelloss picked up Zel's limp hand and crushed it to his chest. "In here…only you. Then, I remember absolutely nothing until I awoke in my Mistress' care. She gave up her power to free me from the KuroiRyzouku and restore my form. As soon as could locate you, I came and…" tortured eyes met ones equally pained. 

"Lina said to leave you alone. Is it true? Are you promised to Amelia? Lina told me, but I have to hear it from you to believe…" Xelloss asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Zel closed his eyes, shutting off the terrible expression of hurt from his friend. "Yes, I do not love her, but I owe her my life…"

"But…I can't just…give you away!" Xelloss cried out. "I'm no human who can re-form my feelings with a whim. I can't simply give you up!"

Zel sat unmoving, staring into the dying embers in the room's fireplace. He chanted a quick spell and the fire burst up again, warming the room.

Xelloss rubbed the hand he still clasped, "So…when you told Amelia about us, what did she say?"

"I…ah…I didn't hold secrets back from her, that she appreciated. Relationships are built on trust. You…never trusted me with all your secrets, never shared your activities…You just took off and knew I'd be there waiting…THREE YEARS! It was like forever not knowing anything, then knowing that you were dead…I knew then that I had loved you forever, but only your forever, not mine. So I died a little bit each day…I know how to kill even the most powerful Mazouku. Would you like me to tell you?"

Xelloss shook his head, "This is killing me. Does that count?"

"Lock yourself in a room with no food or company and you will waste away to nothing. I almost did, but Amelia changed all that. I've been living now to seek vengeance for your death, but…" Zel suddenly had his arms filled with a sobbing Demon Lord. A definite first for humankind and Mazouku alike.

"Zelgadiss…f-for me…one instant I'm in your arms saying goodbye and the next I'm here in your arms and you're…telling…me… Zel, for me _nothing_ has changed between us, I-I can't…I c-can't…I…"

Zel cried, too. He held the demon in his arms and buried his face in his hair, inhaling his scent. For the longest time they just stayed that way, holding one another. Oh…what were they to do?

A knock on the magically sealed door, followed by harder pounding startled them. "Let them in," Zel whispered.

Xelloss shook his head, "I'm not letting you go…"

"Master Greywords!" It was the captain of the guards. 

"You might have to," Zel assured Xelloss with a gentle squeeze, "…I'm leading those men to war…"

"Master Greywords!" It was the captain of the guards. "Our outermost garrison's under attack!"

"Understood!" Zel shouted. "Prepare the guard. I'll be out in a moment." 

Xelloss was sitting up, aura flaring as his raiment reformed into his dark priest clothes and staff. "I will fight at your side. My orders…the last for a long time…were to provide Lina with aid."

Zelgadiss nodded as he stripped off the fine clothes. Xelloss helped him find his shirt and boots while Zel slipped into his pants. As he buckled on his sword belt, Xelloss stepped closer and waited.

Their eyes met. "I must do this…" Xelloss said as his lips crushed into Zel's, his arms gripped Zel's shoulders with such force, that an ordinary mortal's body would have bruised. Tongues met and battled a moment then Xelloss passed a spell down his lover's throat. A breathtaking one.

"Gasp!" Zel choked. He would have fallen had Xelloss not been holding onto him. "W-Whaaa…"

The question answered as an outpouring of aural material flowed from Xelloss to Zelgadiss. It only lasted a few seconds.

"I had to bolster your Mazouku level to tolerate mine now. Previously I had endowed you with a shielding spell to eliminate the need, but before you enter into battle, you will need all the power you can control. And…I know…I didn't ask again…sorry," Xelloss smiled apologetically. "I have the power of my mistress and another Mazouku lord at my disposal, so I could spare you a bit more, like?"

Zel shook off the ill effects and smiled, "I liked the kiss a whole lot better." 

That got him another kiss.

"Oh…my, Zelgadiss…"

"WE still have the matter of my marriage to work out," Zel pulled back and reminded him. 

"Our marriage. You were promised to me first and you cannot break a contract, verbal or otherwise with a Mazouku. We'll work something out with the little princess. I might even be talked into sharing you. I said MIGHT, Master Greywords!" Xelloss smiled.

"Not to mention thousands of violent, blood-thirsty dragons to defeat first," Zel tossed out, then cracked a wry smile. More seriously, he added, "You weren't kidding about the demon lord part, were you?"

"Noooo," Xelloss smiled. "You, my dear Zelgadiss have the power of a very high level Mazouku. Sadly, I haven't time to teach you much but this, now listen closely. You can teleport but you must shield your human part with this spell. Also, I was trapped by trickery with more ability to out-smart them than you, so listen to what I have to say about shielding your Mazouku signature…"

Zelgadiss concentrated on Xelloss' whispered instructions as the sounds of war, the readying of men and horses and the shouts of orders stirred the night air outside.

"I don't know!" Lina shouted. pound, pound "Zel? You gonna be able to get up and get outta there?" Her voice carried over all other sounds.

Xelloss smiled at Zel, "Okay? Got all that?"

Zel nodded.

"Then I'll see you…" he tilted his head to one side, "…up there. And Zel, remember this above all else, I love you. My heart, if I had one, is yours forever."

Zel's eyes grew watery. He was unable to answer with words what his heart felt, so he hugged Xelloss and kissed him, trying to pour out his feelings that way.

"That will do…" Xelloss smiled, "…for now…"

SHIMMER

"Zelgadiss!"

"Yes, Lina, I was getting dressed. All right, I'm coming…" Zel shouted, then flung open the door. 

Lina stepped in and gave the room a quick once-over. No one but Zel.

"Expecting someone else?" Zel asked craftily.

"Ah…" Lina caught herself. She certainly didn't want to bring up Xelloss' arrival. If Zel didn't know, then all was well.

"Just checkin' if you were hiding Amelia away in here or somethin'," Lina smirked. "I know you've got to lead the guard, but I'm gonna fly up ahead solo and see what's up, okay?"

Zel nodded, "Oh, and be careful. I understand that they have a Mazouku trap that works on black magic signatures. They might be able to track you and me."

Her eyes narrowed, "You think they trapped Xelloss that way?" Zel nodded. "Must be powerful or very tricky. Okay, that's good to know. So, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

He smiled. "I have a work-around shielding spell. It goes like this…"

Her eyes went wide as he shared a very clever chanted spell with her. "Got it!" she practically squealed in delight. "You have been busy hittin' the books, haven't you?"

He smirked, "I make good use of my time, Lina."

"So, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I just learned of it and put it all together…and I've had other things on my mind."

"Ah, like Amelia," Lina grinned. "Well, later, when we're all back safe and sound, ya gotta show me where you found that spell, okay?"

"Perhaps," Zel hid his smile.

"And, ah, ya might wanna go 'human' again. Not that it matters to me," she held up his ungloved hand, displaying his rocky surface.

"Oh, um…thanks…" Zel blushed and instantly altered his appearance. "I must have had quite a shock to shut down that spell."

"You betcha!" Lina waved and Ray Winged it out and over the palace walls, her tiny figure lost among the low-hanging clouds in seconds.

"Show no mercy," Zel whispered.

Gourry was going over the final instructions to his men, checking his horse's gear, and looking out for his companions. It would be his job to guard Amelia and Zel, but he hoped Lina would choose to stay close as well. "Zel!" he shouted when his friend's now familiar 'human' countenance appeared in the crowd. He strode closer and helped make a path through the throng to their cluster of horses, equipment, and men. "Ya feelin' okay?"

Zel looked up a question on his lips.

"You'll do just about anythin' to avoid dancin', won'tcha?" Gourry's eyes danced with good humor. He was happy to see that Zel was feeling no ill effects from Xelloss' encounter. He's been worrying that the demon would steal Zel away or something, but Lina's words must have done the trick and sent Xelloss packing.

Zel blushed again. Damn, now that Xelloss was back his reactions were getting back to normal. Whoa, he could feel the Mazouku powerhouse inside him soaking up the emotional turmoil around him and nearly reeled with the impact. No wonder Mazouku loved war! No better feeding frenzy than the chaos of battle! He smiled, eyes flashing. He shouted to his men, "Shall we go dance with the Black Dragons?"

"Yes!" they roared. 

Zel's aura encompassed them all, inciting the men with his energy, driving them forward to battle. He carried his men out the gates, thundering away from Seyruun on his will, alone. He was beginning to understand the power of a very high level Mazouku. How he could lead hundred, thousands of men to their death with a single command. It was frightening, and exhilarating. He believed that he could beat the dragons. He hadn't before, but now, thanks to Xelloss…Xelloss… His throat tightened. Xelloss was alive! He was still devoted to him. He was a Demon lord! He was waiting for him…up there. 

"Onward!" he shouted.

"Hoy, Seyruun! Hoy, Zelgadiss!" they roared back.

The war had begun.

This story continues in the next sequel called, Spring Thaw, part 1.

~*~ End Winter Chill Part 5.


End file.
